


Two Person Constellation

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Castiel's True Form, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the crazy stuff happening from the trials, Sam finds he isn't surprised when he can suddenly see Cas... well, glowing. Sastiel m/m sexual situations, written for HandsAcrossTheSea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Person Constellation

At first, Sam had thought he was hallucinating

It seemed plausible, after everything else from the trials. Seemed like just another thing he was going to have to live with while they attempted to close the Gates of Hell. 

Cas had… wings. And he was kind of… glowing? 

Sam had seen his true form before, of course, through the hazy-eyed back bench of being Lucifer’s vessel, but now it seemed sharper, clearer, like Cas had come into focus. 

It was beautiful. The wings were shimmering, shifting in and out of view like a strobe light of feathers and black, moving gracefully with Cas’ body. His eyes were intent as well, glowing brightly in a haze of gold and blue. 

Castiel noticed Sam looking from where he was sitting opposite him in the bunker library. They had been researching Abbadon and knights of hell, pouring over everything the Men of Letters had to see if they could find out what they were up against. Dean had helped them for a while, but had eventually grown bored and left the room in favor of bed. 

As soon as they were alone, Cas shifted and met his eyes.

“You’re… staring.” Cas pointed out awkwardly.

“Sorry,” Sam muttered, looking away and back to the piece of paper he had read and re-read a few times that was detailing something about why Abbadon was probably going to cause the end of the world. 

“Its fine,” Cas replied softly, and Sam looked back up at him to offer a smile. He felt slightly awkward when he saw Cas’ wings curl towards him, an almost protective gesture, a flash of dark blue in the fluorescent light of the bunker, he felt like he was seeing Cas naked or something. 

“I can… see you.” Sam said, putting down the sheet of paper to contemplate Cas fully. It was like staring at the sun. 

“I can see you also?” Cas said, confusion forming a crease between his eyebrows that was almost impossible to make out beyond the glow seeping from his eyes and mouth.

Sam attempted a laugh, ended up coughing, feeling tired and sick and small next to the magnificence of Castiel.

“No, Cas, I can _see_ you. Your true form,” he explained, standing up and walking over to Cas’ side of the desk, reaching out as if to stroke against the wing closest to him. 

Cas stiffened, wing jerking away from Sam and folding against his body. 

“Sorry,” Sam said, and he watched as Castiel’s wings relaxed. They eventually stretched outwards, filling the space around them. 

Sam lifted one arm, extending a finger to Cas as the angel’s wing outstretched, a single feather pressing forward amongst the rest. It was the barest of touches that was shared in the space between them, the pad of Sam’s finger pressing into the edge of a single feather. 

“Sam,” Cas breathed, stepping forward again until they were sharing the same space. Cas’ wings moved in a flurry, encasing them completely, taller than Sam’s 6”4’ and wide enough to touch each bookcase in the library. 

“You okay, Castiel?” Sam asked, and his voice filled their makeshift room, like a tent, or a sanctuary.

“Fine,” Cas replied in a whisper, and Sam reached up to card fingers gently through the thick feathers at the base of his right wing. 

Cas tensed, like his body was being pulled in two directions. Slowly he relaxed, swaying into Sam and exhaling heavily. 

“They’re beautiful, Castiel.” Sam told him honestly, rolling his shoulders back because he was already tired from standing up. Cas seemed to sense this, one of his hands moving to cup Sam’s jaw, and it was as if his angelic strength was holding all the weight of his body. 

“Humans are God’s most beautiful creation,” Castiel said, correcting Sam. “And you are the vessel of an archangel, the most beautiful archangel of them all.” 

Sam felt his jaw tense and release under Castiel’s fingers, the pads of his index fingers tapping out a brief rhythm against the stubble that Sam could feel in his chest. 

“Was that a fancy way of saying ‘no, you are?’” Sam joked, smiling, and Cas smiled back warmly. 

“Sam, I want to…” Cas frowned, his other hand coming up to cup Sam’s neck, so Sam’s face felt completely framed, and his eyes were locked on the places in Cas’ face where golden light was spilling from his pores. 

“You can.” Sam replied unthinkingly, and Castiel’s wings twitched closer, pressing against Sam’s back like cold smoke, pulling him towards Cas. 

Sam ducked his head, not sure if this was what Cas wanted but suddenly the only thing that _he_ wanted, his lips parting, feeling the need to taste the glowing pools of gold that were spilling from Cas’ mouth. 

Sam felt like he was inhaling him before he was kissing him, like the air got sweeter, cleaner, more pure, and Sam sucked it into himself, inhaling sharply as their lips connected. 

Cas’ lips were dry and soft, plush, and Sam unthinkingly darted his tongue out to wet Cas’ lips and he groaned, pressing forward, mouth opening carefully so his tongue could press alongside Sam’s. 

Castiel’s wings were flattened along Sam’s back, his hands still on Sam’s face, body pressed against his tightly, holding him up. Sam’s hands were fisted in the lapels of Cas’ trenchcoat, his lips moving with growing urgency against the angels. 

When Cas’ teeth scraped against Sam’s bottom lip, he felt the ache of arousal mix in with the ache of his legs, sore from standing. 

“You’re hurt,” Cas whispered against Sam’s mouth. 

“Recovering,” Sam corrected, smiling briefly. 

Cas’ wings were retracting back towards his body, folding away, and Sam blinked against the onslaught of light. The library was still there, exactly as it had been, and Sam’s brain took a second to comprehend that as he unwound fingers from Cas’ coat. 

“Bedroom.” Cas said, raising his eyebrows. Sam nodded, his head spinning with the knowledge he was now going to have to walk all the way through the bunker until they reached his bed. 

Cas placed a steadying hand on his back, and Sam smiled at him gratefully. 

That was before Cas then tugged Sam backwards and lifted him, pulling Sam close and hauling him horizontal until he was bridal-style in Castiel’s arms and an indignant sort of noise was leaving Sam’s mouth. 

“Cas, what are you- fuck!” Sam managed, squirming in his grip. 

“Sam, please stop squirming. This is both faster, and easier on your physical health.” Cas said bluntly as he started walking out of the library. 

He was having more trouble with the general shape of Sam than the weight, apparently, his form unblinking and unflinching as he shifted Sam’s shoulders to get him through the doorway. 

Sam huffed out an indignant breath as Cas carried him through the bunker, his steady footsteps calming and his grip bordering on too-tight. Cas’ light was leading the way, like the embers of a fire casting a dull glow on the path in front of them, and Sam felt like a smudge of ash on the face of Castiel’s countenance. 

They reached Sam’s room, the shapes of his bed flickering strangely under Cas’ natural light, the darkness of his wings stretching into the corners as Cas laid him out on the bed, putting him down like a mother cradling a child. 

“Would you like to have intercourse, Sam?” Cas said, and all Sam’s thoughts of mothers were promptly expelled from his mind. 

“Mm,” Sam hummed, pulling Cas on top of him. He could feel the give of muscles, sense that he could only pull Cas down because Cas permitted it, and that shouldn’t have been arousing as it was. 

Cas did permit it, though, slotting his lips between Sam’s and kissing him gently, body fitting against his and warming him. Castiel’s hands were absent, tugging on something around his neck, and when Sam opened his eyes he saw it was the blue fabric of Castiel’s tie that he had managed to undo and was now holding. 

“If we continue, we need to take some precautions.” Cas said, his voice gravel and dirt. 

“I-I got some condoms in the drawer-”

Sam was cut off by Castiel’s smile. “Not those kind of precautions, Sam.” 

“Oh?” Sam asked, squirming in place when Castiel lifted the material and placed it flat over Sam’s eyes, blinding him. “Cas?” 

“Shh,” Cas cooed, lifting Sam’s head gently to tie the makeshift blindfold around his head, knotting it and then placing Sam’s head back on the pillow. “My true form could blind you at moments of emotional intensity,” 

“Does that mean… when you…” Sam was blinking beneath the tie, feeling a blush on his features. 

“Yes. When I orgasm.” 

“Huh,” Sam replied, reaching out with searching fingertips for the warmth of his angel. Cas caught his hands, bringing them to his chest and then trailing his own fingertips over Sam’s shoulders. 

Sam’s breath caught when he felt heat near his face again, and then Cas’ lips were back on his, biting and sucking and claiming, his mouth harsh and unforgiving, trapping Sam’s moans and devouring them, his hands claws in Sam’s biceps and his body a solid weight on top of him. 

For the first time in a while, Sam felt very small. 

“C-cas, want you to,” Sam said pitifully, pressing the hard line of his cock into what he guessed was Castiel’s thigh. 

“Want me to what, Sam?” Cas asked, grinding into him, making his chest feel tight, the sensation amplified by his lack of sight. He closed his eyes, his lips falling open. 

“Anything,” Sam groaned, and he felt Cas’ lips near his neck, tugging down his shirt, peeling it towards his navel before letting it go. The material fell back into place and Sam heard Cas make an impatient kind of noise, before feeling a sort of warmth settle on his body. 

He became aware, slowly, that he was naked. 

“Did you just mojo my clothes off?” Sam asked, trying to tug up the blindfold. 

He found his wrist suddenly pinned, groaning as Cas’ naked form fitted on top of his, skin to skin, warmth on cold, light sheen of sweat sticking them together as Cas held Sam down. 

“Needed to,” Castiel answered, voice coming from somewhere near his neck. And then there was a sharp bite to his collarbone, and Sam readjusted in his mind’s eye exactly _where_ Castiel was. 

Cas was licking down his chest, detouring to his nipples to suckle and bite before continuing downwards, whispering something against Sam’s skin that he couldn’t catch. 

“Cas you don’t- let me touch you,” Sam said incoherently as Cas’ tongue worked down his hips, pressing kisses into the jutting bones and then biting down gently.

“You can touch me, Sam.” Cas told him, and Sam felt as Castiel twined their fingers together, his huge hand enveloping the angel’s, fingers slotting into spaces, Cas tracing the vein on the back of Sam’s hand. 

Sam was about to say _not like this, Cas, I want to_ touch _you,_ but all logical thought fled his mind when he felt Castiel’s lips seal around the head of his cock. 

Without the benefit of a visual, Sam was caught entirely off guard by the sudden sensation of wet and sucking and the sound that escaped him might have been called a whimper. 

“Castiel!” Sam’s voice sounded almost scandalized in the small space, “How do you- ah!” Sam’s train of thought disappeared when his cock slipped into the angel’s throat, tight and wet and _fuck._

“I have observed human behavior for centuries, Sam.” He replied bluntly as he pulled back, speaking in a low tone, lips brushing the head of Sam’s cock with each word. “I managed to pick up the basic concept of a blow job after a few hundred years.” 

“Yeah,” Sam huffed in agreement, fingers clenching and unclenching. 

“This is my first time putting it into practice, though.” Castiel mused, sucking just below the head of Sam’s cock. “I’m finding it rather enjoyable, Sam. You taste…” tongue back on the tip of his cock, teasing precum out of him, “rather sweet, actually.” 

The noise that came out of Sam’s mouth was undefinable, and the words that followed seemed to flow directly from the pleasure center of his brain without bothering to filter themselves first. 

“Cas need you, fuck, need you to suck my cock, need it, Cas wanna taste you too, wanna suck you, Cas let me, please, fuck, please let me,” 

“Shh,” Cas whispered, pulling back so his only point of contact was the touch of fingers against Sam’s thigh. He heard Cas repositioning himself, body warmth coming closer and further away until Sam felt something slick and warm press against his mouth, and he groaned as he eagerly opened for the blunt tip of Castiel’s cock. 

His brain was just catching up with the pleasure of _tasting Castiel_ when the angel shifted slightly and took Sam’s cock back into his mouth. 

From behind the blindfold he could see a flare of gold light, illuminating the edges and casting all of Sam’s vision to a navy blue that made him feel relieved, because the visual of having Cas on top of him? Having Castiel’s _cock_ in his _mouth?_ Having Castiel’s _mouth on his cock-_

Sam was close as it was, orgasm creeping up from his toes, seeping into his pores so he felt like he would be glowing as well, as bright as Cas was, like two stars colliding. 

Cas’ hips were stuttering forward, pushing his cock in and out of Sam’s mouth, and Sam focused on relaxing his throat so Castiel could sink into him, trying to even his breath – no easy feat considering Cas was now suckling at the tip of his cock, one hand fondling his balls, the other clenched on his thigh. 

Sam wanted to moan for Cas, beg him for something, tell him how good he felt, how wonderful he tasted, but all he could do was flail his hand downwards until it hit Castiel’s, and he twined their fingers and squeezed, and Castiel squeezed back as he took Sam’s cock back into his throat. 

Sam shouted around Cas’ cock as he came, feeling Cas simultaneously pull out of Sam’s mouth while sinking down onto Sam’s leaking dick, lapping the skin and swallowing noisily as Sam reduced his moans to quiet whimpers. 

Cas was climbing off him, his knees repositioning. 

“Cas, no, I want to make you come as well,” Sam told him, voice raw.

“Sam, you don’t have t-”

Cas was cut off by Sam’s hands on the front of his thighs, pulling him backwards, finding his cock with clumsy fingers and directing it back to his mouth, swallowing in one smooth motion that had a thin noise coming out of Castiel’s throat.

Sam worked his throat over Cas, happy to be concentrating on him alone now, licking and sucking and lapping until Cas was letting out a litany of words in what might have been Latin or Enochian. 

Sam could feel sweat soaking into his blindfold as he traced Castiel’s dick with his tongue, curling it around the head before licking down his shaft, swallowing him until Sam’s nose bumped skin and he could feel Cas’ cock twitching in his throat, the smell of him all-consuming and delicious.

“Sam,” Castiel choked out, hands leaving Sam’s body to grip something else – the sheets, or the bed.

Sam hummed around his cock, and Cas whined, high pitched and long. 

“Close your eyes,” Cas bit out the order before a shuddering moan worked out of his chest, something that filled the room, and Sam clamped his eyes shut as he swallowed, tasting the tang of come hit the back of his throat as blinding light filled the room, making Sam’s eyelids glow red, the aftershocks leaving an imprint against his eyes that faded slowly. 

Castiel pulled out of his mouth, and Sam reached up to take the blindfold off. He was stopped again by Cas’ thin fingers, holding him down. 

“You look good like this, Sam.” Cas told him softly, voice broken and low, somehow even more gravelly. 

“Wanna see you,” Sam huffed, nuzzling his face towards Castiel’s. Cas permitted him a kiss, the taste of each other’s release mixing on their tongues as they lazily made out, Cas letting go of his wrist so they could settle around each other, Sam on his back with Castiel draped over him, fitting into each other. 

Sam felt the stroke of a feather over his arm, and he smiled into Castiel’s lips. 

“Would you like to sleep now, Sam?” Cas asked softly. 

“Can you stay here a bit?” Sam replied, arms tightening around him, fitting under his wings so they draped over his forearms.

Castiel kissed him softly and raised his hands to Sam’s face, stroking over his cheeks before coming to his eyes, lifting off the blindfold. Sam blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust back to Castiel’s light. 

It was a dull glow now, like mood lighting, Castiel’s wings folded demurely down his back, Cas’ eyes intent on his face. 

“Beautiful,” Sam breathed, and Castiel’s glow flared a little brighter. 

“You won’t be able to sleep,” Cas stated. “I’m too bright.” 

Sam smiled, running a finger down the glowing skin of Castiel’s arm until he reached his hand, still gripping the tie loosely. He tugged it into his own hand and reached behind his head, retying the blindfold back in place, blackness in his vision reminding him of just how tired he was. 

“Problem solved, angel.” Sam said, grinning, and he felt Castiel’s face nestling into his chest. 

“I can probably stay, then.” Cas muttered, lips brushing Sam’s naked chest. 

“If you get bored watching me sleep, you ca-”

“I won’t.” Cas assured him. 

There was a brief silence as they repositioned, Sam getting comfortable for sleep, Cas fitting around him like a blanket, his arm tucked over Sam’s waist, his body heat comforting against Sam’s back. After a while Cas spoke again. 

“I can see you, Sam.” He whispered

Sam snorted. “I can’t see you, Cas.” He replied

“Your soul,” Cas clarified. “I can see you all the time.”

Sam shifted, frowning. “What does it look like?” he asked

“Glowing… it’s like staring at the sun.” 

Sam rolled over to face him, tugging off his blindfold to contemplate Cas. 

“Next time, I’m blindfolding you.” He said bluntly. Cas grinned, pressing his forehead to Sam’s. 

Sam fell asleep without the blindfold on, letting Cas’ light lull him into a star and sun filled dream, forming their own two-person constellation against the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
